


Legacy

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Elsword (Video Game), Grand Chase (Online Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I sure miss it, a final goodbye to GC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had faced many challenges together, but now was time to let the new heroes take charge.<br/>And the most important possession they had, was left as their legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

The first thing she saw after opening her eyes was a blank space. Little by little, they surged.

Veigas, Dio and Ley. The trio she liked the least, but once in a while ended up playing with them.

Zero, Rin, Ryan, Arme, Sieghart. The group she knew how to play with, but in a very limited way. And to think that in the end she managed to reach Xenia with them.

Jin, Lime, Amy, Mari. She was almost unable to put into words all the fun she had with them. Playing as Asura, spamming with both Polaris and Geas, been the team supporter and dealing damage at the same time.

Elesis and Ronan. She had mastered the red haired girl’s job classes, and specialized at the Knight without leaving the others behind. The spell knight with his tyrfing was a must be in her exchange. However, her favorite was the glaive and its dragon, alongside the Holy Inferno (she felt deep down when the job class was remodeled). Her biggest pastime was to annoy others players with her Dragon Knight at the PVP. She never won with him, but that was just an irrelevant detail.

Edel, Uno, Lire. Sub-users for a short time, but even so they had a special position for her. Especially the archer, who finished her journey in Alcubra. She had mastered the crossbow and learned how to deal with both the great bow and the composite bow, becoming a skillful long-range player.

Asin and Rufus. Her almost permanent sub-users. She had mastered the Mugen styles and the combos with the Scarlets. They were cherished, with her favorite pets equipped on them. Havoc and a Rexion with the catchy nickname of Igneel. And both characters with visuals she built with care and dedication.

Lass. Her user, chosen even before she started playing, was the one who got most of her attentions. His faithful companion, Jaegar the Sirius, alongside with the beautiful Rexion Nodachi +17 and other Seal Breaker Gachas harvested with some difficulty. So many different visuals… it was evident he was her favorite. They went through so many challenges together that they started to be seen as one. There was no “nerf” that could make Ana leave her dear user.

Now they were disappearing little by little and she knew way too well what was happening there. Her knees weakened and she fell on them, as the tears already started to fall down her face.

On the opposing side, eleven shadows started to approach, all of them in their base job classes. They stopped and kept observing for afar, while the user and the two subs soothed the player.

Asin and Rufus distanced themselves from the player, letting Lass continue to soothe her alone. Looking at the newly arrivals, Asin stepped forward and called one of them.

“Hey you with the lance!”

Ara walked until she was face-to-face with Asin and as she walked, her job class started to change. Little Specter and them Asura. Kanavan’s blue fox asked her to take care of the player, defending her honor as the sub (sub) user. After giving away his legacy, Asin turned on his back and faded little by little. Ara returned to the place near the others, decided on keeping her promise and clearing her mission.

Rufus overlooked carefully the small group there and finally decided on who to call.

“Elf, I have something for you.”

Rena left the middle of the group and approached Rufus with sureness. Little by little, her figure modified itself according to the job change. Leaving the base to the Trapping Ranger and then, to the Night Watcher. The bounty hunter gave the mission and his legacy to the elf. As the sub user, Rena should support the player and make sure she wouldn’t lose her long range abilities. After the task was accepted, the hunter started to disappear little by little, in the same way it had happened to the blue fox. Rena returned to her group and kept observing Lass comforting the player.

Lass was hugging the player while she cried. He whispered that everything would be okay, but she refused to let him go and denied his words.

Lass lifted his head and after a quick glance at the group, called one of them.

“You with the gunblades. Come here.”

Ciel didn’t know what to do or how to react, but with a (literal) push from Lu, he approached the thief. Their eyes crossed and before Lass started talking, he looked at the player again.

“My time is almost up, so listen carefully. It’s the user’s job to take care of the player and she’ll need you. She’s a good player, so I’m asking you to take care of her and make her happy. Face challenges together and explore new places. I pass this responsibility for you. Take good care of her…”

The thief started to disappear and the player fell into even greater despair. She didn’t want to lose him. With gentle look in his eyes, Lass reassured the player one last time.

“Don’t cry. I’ll always be here.” He pointed to her heart “Believe it and someday we will meet again.”

With a last hug, the thief disappeared, leaving the player hugging the void. The tears still made their way down through her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw who was there.

“Ciel…”

“Come.” He said while extending his hand to raise her from the floor, “A new adventure awaits you. He would have wanted you to come…”

“You’re right.” She got up slowly and held the extended hand, what caused a change in Ciel, who now showed himself as Dread Lord.

Wiping away the tears with the sleeve of the t-shirt, the player made her decision.

“So, let’s go.” She held Ciel’s hand with a stronger grip, “To our new adventure.”

The others soon joined them, ready to start their adventure. And at the place where the members of the Chase once stood, a last person smiled. His legacy, his player, was undoubtedly in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The different names sometimes are annoying. I used to play GC on the brazilian server, so the names we used were different (and I got a bit lost when tagging the characters). At least we don't have this problem with Els.


End file.
